Bad to the Bone
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Teddy, and his god-brothers think that girls like bad boys, so what do they do...dress like bad boys, Vic and the girls think that the guys only like bad girls so what do they do they dress in all out bad girl style! Hogwarts shall never be the same again


Bad to the Bone

written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

when: After an evil little plot bunny stole my brain!

Disclaimer: I don'y own Harry Potter, for if I did the Lupins would still be here. :(

A/N This story is about Teddy Lupin, James Potter the II, Albus Potter, Starlie(O.C)Magily, Alice Longbottom(O.C), and Victoire Weasley. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it! Please Review.

"Hey guys," Teddy called out to his two younger god-brothers, waving a peice of paper in the air.

James jumped up to get it, but even though he was pretty tall for his age Teddy easily kept it out of his reach.

"Lemme' see it," James grunted.

Albus muttered," Amateur," then spoke to where Teddy could hear," Can I please take a look at it?"

"Uh, sure" Teddy handed him the paper, and ran a hand through his currently blue and brown hair," I made it for Vic."

"Dude, it looks like that creepy ghost cat, Mrs. Norris made it!" exclaimed James.

Teddy glared at him in annoyance," Like you could do better."

"Well actually..." James began, but was cut off by Al.

"Hey isn't that Victoire with Randy Zimmer!"

"You mean the one who used to stuff you in garbage cans all the time?" Teddy asked.

"You see He and I had a little talk about that, and I took care of it..."

FLASHBACK

"Listen up Zimmer, I will not allow you to stuff me into garbage cans any more!" Albus said to the big 7th year.

Zimmer cracked his knuckles menacingly, and took a step toward the first year.

'"Or," Al corrected," I'll dump myself into the can." With that Albus jumped into the garbage can.

END FLASBACK

"Sure ya did little bro," James said sarcastically.

Teddy, unlike his god-brothers, was in panic mode.

"What's she doing hanging out with him?" he asked saddly, his hair turned a miserable shade of black.

James sighed," It's the sad truth that girls love bad boys." They all sighed.

"Wait!" Teddy jumped up," If girls likes bad boys then all we have to do is turn into bad boys!"

Albus looked skeptical.

"Whose with me!?" Teddy yelled, putting his hands' out to high five.

The Potter's were in.

TeddyAlbusJamesTeddyAlbusJamesTeddyAlbusJamesTeddyAlbusJamesTeddyAlbusJamesTeddyAlbusJamesTed

Teddy, Al, and James came stalking down the hall. They were dressed in black leather jacket's, tight jeans, and sunglasses, and had their hair slicked back.

As they walked they snapped their fingers, and from somewhere or other the song 'Bad to the Bone' played.

Just as they were walking down the hall, the school slut, Mia Ling( Cho Chang's daughter) grabbed Teddy by the shirt collar and pulled him over to "talk" with her.

"See Teddy's a babe magnent," James pointed out.

"Which means, we're babe magnents," the two said at the same time in glee.

MEANWHILE

Victoire Weasley was talking to her young friends, Starlie Magily, and Alice Longbottom.

"Have you seen Teddy? He said he had something to give me," Vic asked.

"Is that him over there by Mia!" Starlie exclaimed.

The other two turned to see Teddy standing oddly close to Mia Ling.

Alice sighed," It's a sad fact of nature that guys like bad girls."

The girls looked at each other all thinking the same thing.

VicStarlieAliceVic StarlieAliceVicStarlieAliceVicStarlieAliceVicStarlieAliceVicStarlieAliceVicStarlieAliceVicStarlieAlic

Victoire, Alice, and Starlie catwalked down the hallway in short black dresses, huge hair, combat boots, and tons of makeup.

At the end of the hall they met up with the boys', who were walk/snapping.

"So, you skippin' school?" Teddy asked.

"Maybe, what's it to ya?" Vic fired back.

"Well I am during 5th peroid, whose coming?" Teddy replied.

"Wait, can't we wait until tomorrow, cos I have a history test today plus we're like out for half a day tomorrow anyway..." Albus stuttered.

"No!"

"I'll go wid' ya," Vic said.

"Well I don't want to skip school anyway!" Teddy complained," but I'm not doing no homework."

"Well I'm not tutoring Randy then!" Vic said angrily.

"W...wit, you're tutoring Zimmer?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"I..thought that you were dating him!" Teddy stammered.

"Well don't you like bad girls, like Mia?" Vic countered.

"Uh...No," Teddy answered.

"Well I don't like bad boy's," Vic admitted.

"Good," Teddy grinned.

LATER THAT DAY

"So you want to hang out this afternoon?" Teddy asked Vic.

"I'm sorry I can't...

"I've got detention," Teddy finished for her.

"I was chewing gum," Vic told him.

"I was runnig in the halls," Teddy shrugged.

"Oooh you are bad."

"I try," Teddy smirked.


End file.
